Divorces & Twins
by MrsRossLynchxo
Summary: Austin and Ally got married at 16 . Then later, Ally found out she was pregnant. Austin and Ally are now divorced, but they have identical twin girls together named Alena and Alexa. Austin only gets to see them on the weekends.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Pov: 

Hi I'm Allyson Dawson, but I prefer to go by Ally. A lot of stuff has happened to me over the last 8 years. For 1, I got married at the age of 16. Can you guess who I got married to? Yup I got married to the one and only Austin Moon. And for 2, that Austin Moon happened to get me pregnant at the age of 16 as well.

"GIRLS LETS GO! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!" I hollered up the stairs.

"WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL ON OUR BIRTHDAY?" Alexa replies.

"because you do, now let's go." I say as the walk down the stairs in their matching outfits.

I put Alena and Alexa's hair in two pigtails, and gave them their backpacks.

"Girls I'm sorry that you have to go to school on your birthday, it sucks , i know." I say to them.

" it's okay mommy, we are going to daddy's after school anyways, daddy is coming to get us." Alena assured me.

"Oh is he now? This is the first I'm told." I question.

"Yes daddy is. And mommy it's our weekend with daddy." Alexa said.

"I know, it's Friday. I forgot, but I still want to see the kids I gave birth to today on their 6th birthday.

"But we want to see daddy! We haven't seened him since last weekend!" Alexa tells me.

"Okay, fine. Go with your father. It's like I don't even matter when you talk about him." I say sadly.

"We love our daddy!" They say in unison.

"And you don't love mommy?" I Question.

"We love you mommy, but we see you everyday. I miss my daddy." Alena tells me.

I give a small smile.

"Everybody else's daddy lives with them.. Why doesn't ours?" Alexa asks innocently.

"Well um... "

The bus cut me off by it's loud horn...

I walk the girls out to the bus and kiss their heads..

"Have a good day twinnies, love you!" I tell them.

"We love you too" they say and walk on to the bus.

I go inside and sit on the couch...

Thank god I didn't have to explain why me and Austin aren't together!

* * *

**A/N:**

**BOOM! What do you guys think of this story? Please tell me! I'll continue this story if you like it! Let me know! Well I'm going to go to bed now because it is 2:40 am! Please review! **

Xoxo- jillian


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally!**

**i just own the story line! **

* * *

Austin's Pov: 

I'm on my way to go pick up the girls from Ally's, hopefully she doesn't give me bullshit about taking them today, like she did last week. I only get to see the girls on the weekends, so every Friday I go get them after school, but today I don't think Ally sent them, so I thought I would get them a little earlier than I usually do.

I arrive at the house and ring the doorbell.

"Oh hey, Austin!" Ally says letting me in.

"Hey, where are my princesses?" I ask.

"I sent them to school." She replies.

"But you told me you weren't going to send them today.." Austin says disappointed.

"I changed my mind." She says going into the kitchen.

"That's something you do quite often." I laugh.

"What?" She asks.

"I said you change your mind a lot. Just like you changed your mind about staying married". I covered my mouth on what I said.

Ally raises an eyebrow.

"Let's change the subject, shall we? I ask trying not to get in trouble.

"okay.. So what did you get the twins for their birthday?" Ally questions.

"I got them everything they wanted." I tell her truthfully.

"Oh, you really need to stop spoiling them, because they have to learn that they can't have everything they want in life." Ally informs me.

"Oh I know, but it's their 6th birthday!" I answered.

"Okay, just please listen to me Austin.." She whines.

"Alright. Fine, I won't spoil them if It makes you happy." I assured her.

"Oh Austin.." Ally calls me and sits on the couch.

"Yes?" I ask sitting next to her.

"The girls asked why you and I don't live together." Ally starts.

"Oh.. What did you say?

"I didn't say anything, the bus came when I started." Ally reassured.

"Yeah, it sucks that they don't have a mommy and daddy that live together like their friends do.." Austin spoke.

"It does." She agreed.

" Your the one who wanted the divorce though." I inform

"I'm aware" she states.

It goes awkward.

"Do you wanna watch some movies until 12:30? It's 10 now." Ally breaks the silence.

"What's at 12:30?" I ask.

"We can get the girls at 12:30, because it counts as a half day, so they were still present." She says.

"Oh.. Okay.. Then yeah." I say.

Ally puts on the Vow.

"Ugh I hate this Ally." I whine.

"Too bad." She smirks..

I lay down on the couch, and she cuddles next to me... I'm not complaining..

* * *

**A/N:**

**How do you like this chapter? Please let me know if you like it or not! **

**Please follow and review! **

Xoxo jillian


	3. Chapter 3

**Replying to reviews.**

** . -**Thank you so much! You're so sweet. That honestly means a lot! :D

**Ross's Juliet- **Thank you so much! Your so nice! I appreciate your kindness! :D. Ps: I love your name. I see your a Ross girl haha! :D

**Thirlwall'sBowties- **you can actually. My friends sister did. You just need the approval from your parents & have your parents sign something! :P

* * *

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AMD ALLY! **

**I just own the storyline :D**

* * *

Ally's Pov: 

I'm currently laying next to a sleeping Austin. His arm is wrapped around my petite body. Pic stopped the movie 30 minutes ago, because I got bored of it but he slept through it.

"Austin" I say shaking him.

No answer.

I unravel myself from his tight grip.

"Why did you get up?" Austin asks still half asleep.

"Because I wanted to..?" I replied.

"Oh. Okay." Austin says disappointedly standing up.

"Why did you cuddle me?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Because I wanted to?" He mimics me.

"Seriously... Why did you cuddle me?" I repeat.

"I cuddled you because I miss cuddling you and I miss being with you.. Okay?" He says frustrated.

I stay silent.

"I'm going to get the girls from school.." He tells me.

I look at the clock and see that it's 12:15.

"Okay. That's fine" I tell him.

Austin's Pov:

I walk out of the house feeling weird about what I said to Ally. I said the truth to her, and now I think it will make things so awkward when I see her.

I get into my car and start it and drive to the school to go pick up my little twinions.

When I arrive at the school, I go straight to the main office.

"Hi, I'm Austin Moon, I'm here to pick up my daughters." I tell the secretary.

"Alexa and Alena Moon?" She asks me politely.

"Yup that's them." I say with a smile.

She pages them on the loud speaker.

A few minutes later, the twins walk down with their hallway buddy that's in the 6th grade.

"DADDY!" Alena yells and runs over to me.

"DADDY!" Alexa does the same actions.

"Hey girls. Happy birthday!" I kiss both their cheeks.

"Um, Alexa and Alena, why didn't you tell me that your father was Austin Moon!?" Mariah the twins hallway buddy asked.

"We forgot." Alena said.

I laugh.

"Let's go girls!" I say, holding their hands.

As I open the car Alena breaks the silence.

"Daddy, how come you and mommy don't live together?" She asks.

I buckle them both in their pink booster seats in the backseat.

"Um long story" I tell her as I shut the door.

I open my door and get in the car.

"Can you tell us"? Alexa asks.

I buckle my seat belt and start the car.

"Basically, mommy didn't wanna be married anymore, and when your not married you don't live together." I say.

"Oh." Alexa says.

"I wish you and mommy loved each other to live together." Alena adds.

I continue to drive back to their house.

"I love your mom." I say.

"Then I wish mommy loved you." Alena spoke.

I arrive at Ally's and park my car in the place it was before.

"Yeah, I wish mommy loved me too." I tell her.

* * *

**A/N : HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER? Did you like it? **

**I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer throughout the story! **

**Favorite follow & review! :D**

Xoxo jillian


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How do you guys like this story so far? **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin&Ally!**

**Just own the storyline ;)**

**(ALSO DO NOT OWN OLIVE GARDEN!)**

* * *

Ally's Pov: 

I hear Austin pull up, I immediately run outside to see my girls.

"MOMMY!" Alexa screams and comes running to me while Alena stays with Austin.

"Hi baby, I missed you!" I say.

"Ally, I am going to take the girls a little earlier than I usually do." Austin tells me, holding Alena's hand.

"Oh are you now?" I question.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Well I wanted to spend time with the girls on their birthday, too!" I informed.

"Okay, then why don't we go out to eat as a family? He suggests.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

He smiles.

"What do you think about that girls? I ask.

"Um.. Is there going to be pancakes? Alena questions.

Austin laughs. "That's my kid!" He giggles.

"But daddy said family.." Alexa noted.

"But mommy and Daddy don't live together or love each other , so we aren't a family." Alena adds.

My face dropped.

Austin's Pov: 

I can tell that Ally is speechless, and so am I.

"Alena, I love mommy." I responded.

"I love daddy too!" Ally states.

"Then why does daddy live somewhere else?" Alexa asks.

"Because when you are divorced, you live separately." I start.

"Okay." Alexa ends.

"Let's go.. I'm really hungry." I whine.

"Some things never change." Ally giggles.

"Hahaha." I mimic.

I stand up still holding Alena's hand.

"Come on ladies." I say girlie.

"Daddy ew." Alexa laughs.

We get in the car and go to the restaurant . The car ride was completely silent.

"Okay, we are here. Let's go!" I tell them.

"Let's go!" Ally confirms.

Ally gets Alena and I get Alexa and walk into Olive Garden.

"Daddy, where are we going to sit?" Questions Alexa.

"Wherever the waiter says.." I reply.

"How many?" The waitress asks nicely.

"Four" I tell her.

"Right this way!" She says cheerfully.

"Wow, she's perky." Ally whispers to me.

I hold In a laugh..

The waitress directed us to a booth.

"Thanks" Ally says.

"Okay so my name is Ashley, can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asks.

"Water please" Ally tells her.

"I'll have a coke please." I say.

"Birthday girls what do you want?" Ally asks the twins.

"I want apple juice!" Alena says.

Ashley nods her head.

" and I want orange juice" Alexa finishes.

"Okay. I'll be back." Ashley tells us.

I nod.

"So Austin when's the next tour?" Ally asks me.

"2 months." I answer.

"Oh, that's really close!" She says.

"I know, too close.. I'm gonna miss my princesses." I whine.

Ally laughs.

We discuss other stuff, like about the twin's future.

"Okay.. I'm back!" Ashley says.

"Water, Coke, Oj and Apple juice." She says handing them to us.

"Thank you" we say.

"Are you ready to order?" Ashley questions.

"Not yet." I answer.

"Okay, take all the time you need." She assures me..

I smile.

"Girls what do you want for your birthday?" Ashley asks the twins as I take a Ally and I sip our drinks.

"We want our mommy and daddy back together". Alena answers.

Ally and I choke on our drinks.

* * *

**A/N: any good? **

**Do you think A&A should get back together or no?**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.. Review & Follow & Favorite**

**see ya soon!**

Xoxo jillian


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**I just own the storyline ;)**

Austin's Pov:

I waited until we were back at Ally's and the girls were in their rooms to bring up what happened at the restaurant.

"So um, all they want is us to live together.." I say.

"Yeah, I feel really bad." Ally replies.

"Maybe we could try.. For Alexa and Alena's sake!" I suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea.." Ally says silently.

"We could try! As roommates, or as a couple again.." I nudge Ally.

"Austin. I do not know.." Ally tells me and walks away.

I remain sitting on the couch, by myself.

Ally's Pov:

I do still love Austin, but I don't know if he feels the same in return. If I told him how I felt, and the feelings aren't mutual, I'll look like a complete idiot.

I walk upstairs to the twin's room.

"Girls, do you still want to go to daddy's?" I question.

"Yeah, I do!" Alexa squeals.

"Why doesn't daddy just stay with us tonight? Alena asks.

"I don't mind if he stays or not, go ask him." I tell the them.

With that they run downstairs to their father.

"DADDY, DADDY! Do you want to stay here tonight?" Alexa screams.

"Whoa, slow down." I Pant running after them.

"So Monica, wanna spend the night or no?" I ask.

"Sound like a plan. Don't call me that!" He tells me.

"YAY!" Alena screams.

I notice Austin smile.

"Okay, so you can either sleep on the couch or with me.." I inform him as I sit on the couch.

He raises an eyebrow. "With you?" He asks.

I laugh.

"It doesn't matter where you sleep.." I confirm.

"Okay. I'll think about it" he says and winks.

"Which monster is taking the ride with me to my house so I can get clothes and my toothbrush?" He asks.

"I don't feel good. I don't want to." Alexa says.

"Then I will!" Alena says.

Alexa comes over to me and sits on my lap.

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Austin assures me.

I wave goodbye as Alena and Austin leave.

Austin's Pov:

I hold Alena's hand and walk to my car.

"Daddy?" She asks.

"Yes baby?" I answer.

"I miss you a lot when your not here. I love you daddy." She tells me.

I lean down on to my knees.

"I miss and love you more!" I assure her.

I give her a kiss on the forehead and a big hug.

Alena smiles.

I pick her up and put her in her car seat and buckle her up.

I close the door and jog to the drivers seat.

"So we need to go to the store and go to my house, ready?" I ask.

"Yup! Why do we need to go to the store?" She wonders.

"To get candy and pancake mix.. Duh!" I laugh.

"Ooh! Let's go." She says.

First we stop at the store and get lots of candy and pancake mix.

"Daddy, so much candy" Alena says as we walk to the car with bags.

"Of course." I laugh.

Then we zoom to my house and get out of the car.

"Let's rock!" I say getting Alena out of the car and putting her on my hip.

I live in a very quiet neighbor hood because I live in a gated community.

"Alena do you want your present now?" I ask, unlocking the door.

"I wanna wait for my sister" she says.

I open the door , shut it and put Alena down. I run upstairs to grab some clothes and my toothbrush, cologne, sneakers and my hair products.

"DADDY! COME ON YOU'RE TAKING FOR EVER!" Alena screams.

"I'm coming!" Yell back putting my stuff in a bag.

I run downstairs, grab the girls wrapped gifts, I run out to the car and put my stuff and the gifts in the trunk.

I go back inside and get Alena, lock the door and head back to Ally's.

Ally's Pov:

I'm currently sitting on the bathroom floor with Alexa while she's throwing up, holding her hair back.

"Mommy, I don't like this!" Lex cried.

"I know.. " I rub her back as she continues to get sick.

I hear the front door open.

"Ally?" Austin yells.

"In the bathroom." I yell in return.

Alexa stops throwing up and starts to cry.

Austin opens the door. "What's wrong baby?" He asks sitting next to Lex.

"She sick." I say.

Austin picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs are around his waist. She continues to cry.

"Shhh it's okay." Austin tells Alexa as she puts her head on his shoulder.

Alexa soon fell asleep in Austin's arms. Austin walked to the twins room and put Alexa in her bed.

I follow him. "Here." I whisper as I hand him a garbage can to out next to her.

We leave the room, walking into the living room.

"Well okay, she's passed out too." Austin says referring to Alena who is sleeping on the floor.

I smile and pick her up and bring her to the room as well.

When I come back to the living room a I see Austin looking at old pictures I have of us on the wall.

"Hey" I say.

"Hey." He replies.

I stand next to him, looking at the pictures.

"We were so young." I say.

"We were" he smiles.

"I miss it." I confess.

"You miss what?" I questions.

"I miss these days! I miss us! I miss everything!" I say.

"I miss us too." He says quietly.

I kissed Austin, not thinking of my actions.

He kisses me back and pulls away after a couple seconds.

"Umm, I didn't mean to!" I say.

"I did." He says pulling me in for another kiss.

**A/N :**

**I'm probably not going to update for like a week or so because I have to finish my summer project..**

**But,should they get back together? **

**Favorite, follow & review.**

**Xoxo jillian**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

**I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE :)**

Ally's Pov:

Austin and I are literally making out on the couch. It feels so wrong, but I missed this.

I pulled away and looked in a different direction.

He pulled my face to look at him.

"Um, I'm going to take the girls to my house." Austin says shakily.

"No. Stay!" I tell him.

"Okay. So what do we do now?" I ask.

"Do what we did when we were married." He says.

"HAVE SEX?" I scream.

"No, I meant the tradition we did every Friday." He laughs.

"Okay." I sigh in relief.

Austin and I go into the kitchen and start getting cake batter.

"I miss this tradition." I say.

"Me too! I mean who doesn't like baking yummy stuff on Friday nights?" He says.

"You were always in it for the food." I tell him.

"Most of the time, but mainly in it for the moments." He explains.

Austin bends down to get the oil for to get the oil out of the cabinet to add to the cake mix.

**BOOM**!

"Ally!" Austin whines.

"Sorry" I laugh. "Your butt is so whack-able." I laugh more.

"Not funny! That hurt. My ass feels funny." He complains.

"I'm sorry" I hug him.

"Okay, sure you are." He hugs me back.

I look up at his hazel eyes and get lost in them.

Austin is getting lost in the moment as well, but he starts to pull away.

Dammit I wanted to kiss him!

"I think we should finish the cake.." Austin says uncomfortable.

Austin's Pov:

Why do I want to kiss Ally so bad? I know it's a little wrong, but I want to!

"Ally, I have to tell you something!" I say.

"Yes?" She answers putting the cake in the oven.

"Um uh, uh, I like your boobs?" I say not intentional.

"I know." She laughs.

Austin you dumbass.

While the cake baked, Ally and I talked about high school and the twins future. Blah blah blah, I wanted to talk about pancakes but ally didn't want to.

"Austin... I need to tell you something important." Ally tells me.

**RINGGG**!

"Well hold on." She tells me as she gets the cake out of the oven.

She puts the cake on the counter and shuts the oven off.

"Austin I'm going to change into pj's I'm really tired." She tells me.

"Okay, I'll do the same." I answer.

When finish getting dressed, I go upstairs to see Ally.

She's standing in front of her vanity brushing her hair in her Austin Moon Pjs.

"I like your pajamas." I laugh.

"Shut up I thought they were appropriate." She says innocently.

"Well Of coarse they are! They have moon written on the ass!" I say sitting down on the bed.

"Your a child you know." She assures me.

"I know and you love it." I say.

"I do" she laughs.

I laugh.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight." She says getting under the covers.

"Goodnight." I start to walk out of the room.

"Austin, where are you going?" She questions.

"Uh, to the couch." I answer.

"No! Stay!" She tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods.

I lay next to her getting under the blankets.

"Austin?" Ally says.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"I love you." She tells me.

"I love you too!" I reply.

She kisses my cheek and snuggles into my chest.

Well damn, this night is pretty good.

A/N:

GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN 9 YEARS! I've been soo busy, from school clothes shopping to school supply shopping and summer reading. School was supposed to start on Thursday but it got postponed to Monday due to construction. So I rushed everything for nothing. Hopefully I'll update again before the week ends. AGAIN IM SO SORRY!

Xoxo jillian


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! **

**I only own the storyline! (;**

Austin's Pov:

"Austin! Austin!" I wake up to ally jumping on me.

I roll over and yawn. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Let's make out and have sex" Ally says.

I jump out of bed so quick.

"Just kidding" Ally laughs.

"Aw man! That sucks." I say in all seriousness.

"Your such a guy, and it's so funny!" She tells me.

"Shut up. You're so mean to me!" I joke.

"Whatever!" Ally says walking down the stairs, into the kitchen. I follow her.

"Listen, this is probably gonna make you feel uncomfortable." I start.

"Are you having sexual visions after I said that upstairs?" She laughs as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"NO!" I laugh. "I wanted to see if you wanted to move back in with the girls?"

"Where?" She questions taking a sip of her drink.

"My mansion dummy!" I say.

She puts her mug down. "I don't know. I know the girls would love to, but I don't know about myself." She explains.

"What do you mean, about yourself?" I question.

"I mean I love you to death Austin, but I'm not sure." She tells me.

"Please!" I beg.

"I don't know! " she answers.

I walk up behind her and kiss her neck causing her to shiver. "Please?" I beg kissing her jawline.

"Fine." She gives in, and stop leading me on.

"Ooh, I'm leading you on? I can have fun with this." I laugh.

"Shut up, blondie!" She yells.

Ally's Pov: 

Austin just asked me to move in with him. I'm freaking out. I want to so bad, but I know something will go wrong.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Hmm" he answers.

"Let's surprise the girls with us moving in with you." I say excitedly.

"Yes!" He says.

My mom has them today. They left about an hour and a half ago." I tell him.

"I Thought the were still sleeping!" He laughs.

"No!" She laughs.

" well anyways where does this leave us?" I question.

"I was hoping the way it was before the divorce.." He tells me.

"Wait, you feel the same way?" I ask.

He gives a confused look.

"You still have feelings for me?" I wonder.

"I never stopped Alls." He tells me.

"Oh really?" I walk over to him and give him a light kiss on the lips.

He pulls away. "Really." Austin assures and kisses me again.

He picked me up and took me to the bedroom and you can guess what else happened.

**A/N:**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! IM SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. SCHOOL IS LITERALLY TAKING UP MY WHOLE SOCIAL LIFE. THE COUNTLESS HOURS OF HOMEWORK IS HORRIBLE. Lol. So I'm seeing R5 again on Friday, i am so friggen excited holy crap! **

Favorite, review and follow:)

~jillian


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**I own the story line to this fanfiction;) **

Ally's Pov: 

Trish and I are at mini's having a little girls day.

"I don't know Trish, I feel like shit today." I tell her as I sip my Starbucks.

"Why?" She asks.

"Well I don't know, Austin and I did stuff last night, but I don't think it has anything to do with it". I say.

"WHAT! You had S-E -" Trish screams, but I cut her off.

"Yes, it was a total accident. We were caught up in the moment I guess." I say.

"What moment?" Trish laughs.

"The 'I love you moment' " I laugh.

"Are you like back together?" She questions.

"Yes and no. We are moving in together. The girls are at my mom's, they slept over there last night. Austin is packing all of our stuff and moving it to his mansion." I explain.

"So you're not together, but you have sex?" She asks.

"Friends with benefits." I laugh.

"Alrighty Ally, I'm gonna go, Dez awaits." Trish says.

"Okay." I say.

Trish hugs me. "Love you!" She says.

"Love you too!" I tell her back

Trish hops In her car and drives off and I get in mine.

Austin's Pov: 

"Okay that should be it! Thank you!" I tell the worker.

Everything is out of Ally's apartment going to my house. Hopefully living together works out, because I really want to stay with Ally.

"IM HOME!" Ally screams walking toward me.

"heyyy!" I walk up to her and hug her.

"Hey!" She stands on her tippy toes to kiss me.

We kiss for a good 2 minutes, but Ally pulls away and runs to the bathroom to throw up.

I follow her.

"You okay?" I ask holding her hair back.

"Not really. I haven't been feeling myself." She replies.

Ally throws up 3 more times, flushes the toilet and brushes her teeth.

"Ugh, ew!" She says rinsing her mouth again.

I put the toilet seat down and say on it.

"You're pale babe." I tell her.

"I know because I am sick." She says sniffling.

She sits on my lap facing me and puts her arms around my neck and head on my shoulder.

"Austin?" She asks.

"Yes?" I answer.

"My head hurts." She tells me.

"I'm sorry it hurts." I tell her.

She tightens her grip on me.

"Ally let's go to my house now, everything is packed and on its way." I say.

"Okay, carry me though." She whines.

"You're always Whiney when your sick, the only time you were Whiney was when you were pregnant." He says walking to the car.

"Austin?" She asks.

"What?" He asks.

"Did you use protection?" She asks me.

"Oh shit. I forgot. It totally slipped my mind." He tells me.

"This isn't good Austin!" She says.

At this point we are driving.

"I don't think your pregnant." I say.

"I don't know if I am or not. I just don't feel like myself." She tells me..

"I know you don't, we'll get you to the doctors." I say.

"Oh and next time wear a condom.." She tells me.

"Oh there's a next time?" I laugh paying attention to the road.

"Well obviously. I know you can't help yourself." She laughs at me.

We get to the house and notice all Ally and the Girl's stuff in the living room.

We ignore it and go upstairs to take a nap.

**A/N:**

**My homework is hard. I'm procrastinating. Also, R5 was absolutely amazing on Friday! **

**So anyways, do you like this story? Because I might give it up.**

**Favorite, review & follow:)**

~jillian


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**I only own the storyline to this Fanfiction ;)**

Ally's Pov:

4 hours have past and I woke up from the I took with Austin, I sit up in the bed and look over to my left t see Austin still sleeping.

"Shit!" I say then I look at my phone.

"What?" Austin says in a raspy voice.

"We were supposed to go get the girls two hours ago. My mom is going to be pissed.. She's going to miss her flight to Africa!" I yell.

"Babe, calm your shit. Stop yelling." He tells me.

"Shut up and get the fuck up!" I scream.

"Stop being such a bitch to me for no reason." He yells, putting his shoes on.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel bad for leaving my kids with my mom later than I was supposed to." I say.

"Our kids." He corrects me.

"Unfortunately." I snap.

"What the fuck is your problem Ally?" He yells going down the stairs.

"Oh nothing, maybe because I'm late.." I scream following him.

"Late for what? You have a car.." He says.

"No, I'm late... We've talked about this already.. " I tell Austin.

He gives a confused look.

"I AM LATE FOR MY PERIOD YOU DUMB ASS!" I admitted.

"Oh.. Well go take the pregnancy tests I got you last week and paid sixty dollars for!" He demanded.

"I will.." I told him.

"You're PMSing.. You're about to get your period or you're pregnant, all I know is you're hormonal and annoying.." He spats.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" I start to cry.

"I'm not, you started it by being a total bitch for no reason!" He tells me.

"Because I'm was supposed to go get the girls!" I scream loud.

"Okay, you could've done it with out starting shit..." Austin says.

"You so don't love me.." I cry.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? If I didn't love you, would I be here right now? No I wouldn't.. If I didn't love you would I try to work things out? No I wouldn't..

I want things to work out, but you're making it extremely difficult. I do love you Ally.. I love you and the girls more than anything.. I would give up my career.." Austin tells me..

"I love you too. But you're nice to everyone else but me.." I say.

"Are you seriously going to start again?" Austin raises his voice.

"You call me names all the time! Just yesterday you called me a whore for not having sex with you.." I start.

"Did not!" He defends himself.

"You did" I laugh.. "All you want is to get in my pants!" I scream.

"Okay, maybe I did call you that and I'm sorry. You call me an asshole everyday! And as for me getting in your pants, that's untrue. I barely ever do!" He exclaimed.

"Calling somebody an asshole is completely different than calling someone a whore!" I yell at him.

"How?" He asks.

"I joke. You don't!" I tell him.

"Because you take everything to heart like a child! He laughs.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard." I scream and start to cry again.

"Just proved my point. Thank you babe." He laughs and winks at me.

"Stop!" I say walking to the bathroom.

Austin just laughs.

I pull down my pants and sit on the toilet, take the test out of the box and pee on it.

Austin comes in the bathroom as I pull up my pants.

"Why are you In here?" I ask putting the test on the counter by the sink.

"Because I want to." He answers.

"Asshole" I tell him.

"What did I do now?" He asks.

"Your just a dick." I say washing my hands.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go get the girls.. Before I say something to you that I'm going to regret." he tells me.

I go upstairs to mine and Austin's room and lay in the bed and play on my phone.

**A/N: heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I wasn't sure how to start this chapter. My bestie helped me... She's an an amazing author! Go check her out! ( ) ... **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! & thank you so much for all the nice reviews! :)**

Xoxo - jillian


End file.
